A Heart's Felt Love : Mission, Find Kana
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: Kana is severely injured during a mission (with Team 7) by some ninja's from her haunting past but, she had no memory of them. They throw her off a cliff and she's presumed dead. She loses' mostly all her memories and is found by an old lady and her granddaughter. Sasuke and Naruto won't rest until they find her. (Only 2 chapters) Sasuke x Oc Naruto x Oc Sasuke x Oc x Naruto
1. Chapter 1 : Find Kana!

You'll get a glimpse of Kana's past here and then the rest in the second chapter. I was rushing so I might have made a few mistakes. See you in two days everyone! 3

* * *

"Well, we've rounded them all up Kakashi-sensei," Sakura shouted while Sasuke tighten the knot around the three bandits. He nodded and looked around the forest and trees. "Has anybody seen Kana?," Sasuke pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning against. "That's right, she was supposed to meet us at the rendezvous point but she never showed up," Sasuke said his voice full of concern for his friend. "That's no good," Kakashi touched the button on his receiver.

She ran behind a tree, Holding her shoulder, Kana tried to stop the bleeding. _'This hurts!' _She winced in pain as she curled over a bit.

"Kana? Are you….There…Ka-Ssshhh," Kana touched her communicator with her bloody fingers. "I'm…Here, Kakashi-sensei, my receiver is broken,"

"Broken? What happened?,"

"I fell into a trap,"

"A-ssssh-?! Who's-sssh," Kana growled as static cut off Kakashi's words.

"Kana? What's your location?," She looked around the forest, sighing of relief as a river was heard close by. "I'm close to the rendezvous point a little ways by the river,"

"Kana, hold on ," Sasuke replied.

"We'll be there soon," Naruto was also worried. Sasuke shouted in unison. She smiled, their voices made her feel safe. "Are you hurt Kana?," Sakura asked through her communicator. "Yeah, but it's nothing I can't heal-,"

"**I found you**," They were here, they found her. Kana's eyes widen in shock. They both were covered in all black attire, only exposing their sharp, deadly eyes.

Team 7 raced through the forest as fast as they could. "Kana?! Kana!," Naruto called out her name through out the forest. "This way!," Kakashi shouted leading them towards the river. There was a sudden loud explosion,

"She's over there," Sakura shouted. Sasuke, with a worried expression had increased his speed.

Kana rolled from the explosion, smoke blinded her vision and a figure ran through the smoke. She felt a sharp pain through her stomach. She felt as if time everything stopped. She coughed and blood fell onto the ground. "Got ya!," He lifted her up by her throat. "Hehe, so this is the strongest assassin of all the land? You're a joke, your weak,"

'_No, these guys are…' _He walked forward, hovering over a large cliff and a river flowing at the bottom. "I'll erase you right here and now," His partner walked beside him. She smirked and crossed her arms watching. Kana looked down at her stomach. He had ran her through with a sword. "Too bad, your pretty cute," He pushed the sword deeper inside her stomach. She couldn't move and she felt heavy, pain shot throughout her body.

"Ka-Kana!,"

The man squeezed her throat tighter. "Friends? We better end this quickly," Team 7 stood on the other side of the cliff, watching in horror as their friend bled. "Gu-guys!," Kana began to struggle a bit_. 'She's still able to speak,_'

"I'll kill you!," Sasuke shouted as Kakashi and Naruto followed suit when he suddenly leaped over the cliff. "Too late," Kana felt him pull the sword from her wound and the release of her neck. She was falling.

"Ka-Kana!," Naruto shouted. They landed on the other side of the cliff. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, Kana was falling deeper and deeper into the cliff. Kakashi turned to the two but they disappeared without a trace. _'Those guys were assassins'_

Sasuke watched as Kana fell, he felt his heart slow down. They all did. She sunk into the water and was swiped down stream. "No, she's-," Sakura started. Naruto began to jump off the cliff but Kakashi grabbed his collar and pulled him back. "What the hell are you doing! We have to save Kana! I have to go let go of me Kakashi!," Naruto shouted his voice breaking. "I'm sorry, Naruto…She's gone," He said. Sasuke fell to his knees and hands and screamed. "….Kana!,"

Naruto began to shake as he grabbed his heart through his jumpsuit. "I promised…I promised to protect her….I promised and I failed," Tears began to fall from his eyes. Sakura covered her faces as she began to sob. "Kana!…," Sasuke dug her hands into his head and sobbed loudly.

They stood on the cliff letting their tears fall as life went on.

Rosa stood in the center of Tsunade's office and watched her friend, the Hokage looked out of her window not making eye contact. Rose gave a small laugh. "Tsunade, what's going on? Why are you so serious," She didn't reply. Rosa looked at Shizune who just looked at the ground. Rosa let her smile fall, the room grew tense, "Tell me what's going on…," Tsunade turned half way, and there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Rosa turned to the door, Walking in was Team 7, coming in one by one and standing by the door with heir heads down as well. "Oh Team 7, How did you-," she frowned as she noticed Kana was missing. "Where's Kana?," Wishing she hadn't asked. Naruto felt his heart clench up and it took every ounce of him to keep from grabbing it through his shirt.

"Um…Rosa-Sensei…," Sakura began to speak as she knew Naruto and Sasuke _didn't want _or _were_ _going_ to say those words. "About our mission today…," She stopped as she choked a bit. "Kana, is dead," Kakashi finished. Rosa felt herself stop breathing for a second. "…What kind of joke is this, huh?!," She spat, her anger tearing through her voice. "Where is Kana?! A simply B-rank mission like that couldn't have killed Kana!," She stated clenching her fist. "There was outside interference from some unknown assailants'," Tsunade spoke. Rosa's nails dug into her palm. "Why were you separated from here!? You were supposed to protect her!," She screamed at them. Naruto jolted, Sasuke just looked at the floor with his hair clouding his eyes. "Rosa it isn't their fault," Shizune quickly said. "A memorial will be placed at-," Rosa turned to Tsunade.

"**There will be no funeral! **Kana isn't dead do you even have a body?!," Kakashi closed his eyes for a second. "Rosa there's no way Kana could have survived the wound and the fall, she was stabbed through her stomach and she fell downstream," Rosa turned to Kakashi. "**Silence! **There is no evidence besides what you saw! I refuse to believe-,"

"Rosa!," Tsunade shouted. Rose turned back to Tsunade who was now looking at her fully and into her eyes. Rosa felt her anger slowly go away and filled with completely sadness and emptiness. "She-She's not dead she cant be she's too-." Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry," Rosa gave into her sadness and let herself weep in his arms.

"You're all dismissed," Tsunade whispered.

Sasuke walked in the rain his head down and his eyes clouded. The image of Kana's body kept flashing through his minds. Her blood, her wounds, her eyes everything. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked home, in pain.

Naruto laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in his dark home. He turned over only to meet the face of Kana, in the picture of her on his nightstand. Her smile bright and she eyes full of love and happiness. "I know your hurting kid but you can't weep forever," Jiraiya stated. "I know that," Naruto snapped back. Jiraiya sat on the chair in his kitchen. "I promised her…That I'd protect her, no matter what, and I failed because I didn't go get her when she didn't show up at the rendezvous point,"

"You can't blame yourself Naruto,"

Naruto clenched his teeth. A hawk flew by Naruto's window. "I've got to go, I'll see you in while," Naruto just kept looking at Kana's picture on his nightstand. Jiraiya glanced at him and left.

"_Kana!? Kana!," Sasuke lifted up her body, that laid on the ground. She was cut up badly and bloody. "Sasuke…,"_

"_Kana!," _

"_It hurts…," His eyes widened as blood came from the corners of her mouth. "Why? Why didn't you protect me? It hurts Sasuke!," She grabbed her stomach wound and sobbed. "Help me! Sasuke! It hurts so much, I don't want to die….Sasuke!,"_

Snapping his eyes open, Sasuke sat up, panting. He sighed and grabbed the necklace on his nightstand. It was a heart shaped necklace, it was Kana's. She made it for him at a game during her birthday party. Everything kept running through his mind. Her death, hw she died and her body. 'There will be no funeral! You don't even have a body' A small light gleamed inside him. Rosa's word repeated in his mind. She was right, they didn't have a body how did they know she was dead. Sasuke sighed, he felt stupid, she was dead, but another part of him wanted that proof, he wanted to her body if she really was dead. He clenched the sheets on his bed.

The dark started to fade away as she opened her greenish eyes "Grandma, she's awake!," A tiny voice shouted. "Oh, you really did make it," She sat up and looked at the child and woman. She was dressed in an all white kimono and her hair was down . "Granny healed you!,"

"Healed me? Was I injured,"

"Indeed young lady, when we found you, you were almost dead," She smiled u at the old lady. "Thank you for kindness,"

"So polite, we don't get those kind of kids anymore these days, there all hurrying to grow up and take risk," The little girl sighed. "There she goes again,"

"So what's your name child," The lady asked. She opened her mouth to speak but she closed it. "I'm not sure…,"

"Oh, you must have hit your head,"

"Can we name you?!," The girl shouted excitedly. "she's not some animal you picked up off the street," The old lady shouted. "Come on grandma let her stay she doesn't even know who see is," The little girl pleaded. The old lady sighed. "Hmmm…," The little girl observed her. "You look like….A Nene!,"

"Nene?," The old lady said. "What are you? Four?,"

"I'm eight!,"

"You don't act like it,"

"How's an eight year old supposed to act,"

"Like an eight year old,"

"Granny that doesn't makes no sense," Nene felt her lips form into a smile and she began to laugh. They turned to her and began smiled. "What's so funny," The little girl asked. "Nothing, you reminded me of things,"

"Your remember something?!," the little girl asked.

"No but what you did brought back a feeling,"

"Aww, I'm sorry you lost your memories Nene,"

"Thanks you, um what's your name?,"

"My names Minami Hasagawa! And that's Granny Hasagawa,"

"Nice to meet you both," Nene smiled. "We couldn't find any items that had led to your identity,"

"Well she can start a new life here until she gets her memories back," Minami giggled. "I'll have a big sister," Nene smiled as Minami cuddled next to her on her futon. "Where am I anyway,"

"Your in our village, I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow morning," Granny said. She nodded, "That's very kind of you,"

"It's nothing," Granny said walking over to her futon and yawning. "All this excitement has got me all worn out," She said. Minami smiled at her grandma "Granny's old so she gets tired easily, so I do what I can to help out,"

"Alright Minami, let's get some sleep, she's got to be tired," Minami nodded and walked over to her futon. She _**was**_ a bit tired and her stomach hurt a bit too. She touched it through her kimono and a she felt a small scar. '_Who am I? What happened to me?'_

Sasuke ran through the forest. He had left the village late at night and he wasn't stopping until he found Kana's body or he was hoping to find Kana alive and well. He was going to the place where she was fatally wounded. _'Kana, I won't rest until I find the people that hurt you! I promise I'll avenge you,'_

Naruto kept running, he didn't know how long he was running but he never stopped not even for a breathe. It was early in the morning, so it was easy for him to sneak out. Naruto touched his pants pocket, his fingers grazed along a cool piece of jewelry, a heart necklace. His mind set he hurried to the place she fell.

Nene sat up stretching her arms and yawning. "Good morning!," Granny said looking up from her pot. "Good Morning Granny, where's Minami?," She asked after seeing that the little girl. "She's outside with the other children," Nene stood from her bed and immediately fell to her knees. "What is it?,"

She held her head, a pain shot through it. "My, my head, it hurt a bit,"

"_I'm so sleepy…,"_

"_Good Morning! Kana!,"_

"_Good Morning Naruto!,"_

She snapped her eyes open and closed them tightly as her head pains disappeared.

'_What was that? Who's Voice?,' _

"That's called a physical memory," Granny spoke up. She turned to her. "Your brain may not have any memory of who you are but your body sure does," Granny smiled as she looked down at her pot, her food cooking. "Physical memory?," She started to think as she stood back up but shook it off. "Go find Minami and tell her breakfast's almost ready," Nene walked out of the hut, holding her head. Several children ran past her laughing and chasing each other. Nene spotted Minami huddled over with a bunch of other children. She walked over to her. "She's a missing princess?!," A little girl asked Minami, Minami smiled with pride. "Yup, but she can't remember that much," She lied.

"She must be a princess, she's super pretty,"

"Exactly,"

"Wow!," They all exclaimed. "Minami, breakfast's ready," Minami turned to Nene and smiled. "Alright,"

"Come down! Kitty! Oh no!," The turned to a girl who was reaching for a cat in a tree. "Luna! Get down you'll fall," A little boy shouted up a tree. Nene walked over to tree a little girl had climbed it to get her cat. "I can't I'm stuck and I have to get kitty," She shouted crawling along the branch. The little girl reached out to her cat and she suddenly slipped. They all gasped as they watch her falling. In a blink of an eye Nene caught her. The cat still sat on the branch licking its paw and watching the people down below. "Are you alright?," Nene set her on the ground and looked up at the cat. She leaped and grabbed the cat from the branch. "Here, don't ever do that again, it's dangerous," Nene said sternly giving her the kitten, She nodded snuggling her cat gently. The children and by standers looked at Nene is awe. "That was amazing!," Minami shouted. "Huh?,"

"You moved so fast,"

"No I didn't,"

"You like a ninja!," A child shouted at her. "A ninja? All I did was jump and walk," Nene gave them a puzzling look before scratching her head. A pain shot through her head, Nene leaned over a bit and held her it. _'This pain again'_

"Kana! Don't ever climb that high again to get a cat!," He shouted at her, She lifted her head to meet the stern eyes of Sasuke. His ebony eyes said it all, he was irritated and happy at the same time.

"But Sasuke-,"

"I don't want to hear it," He sighed and flicked her forehead, hard with his middle finger. "Ow!," She groaned touching the area.

"Are you okay Nene?," She looked up with sad eyes. _'Nene? No, that's not my name'_ But of course she just smiled and nodded.

Sasuke stood at the edge of the cliff. His eyes fixated on the river below. Naruto jumped down from a tree. Surprised Sasuke looked at him.

"Sasuke?,"

"Naruto? Tch, why am I surprised," Sasuke smirked. "Yeah same goes for me,"

"So? What are you doing here," Naruto asked. "Looking for Kana, what else," Sasuke said, Naruto touched the necklace in his pocket. "I'm doing the same," He stood next to Sasuke looking at the rushing water below.

Naruto was about to jump but Sasuke pulled him back. "What the hell are you doing?," They shouted in unison and looking at each other.

"We have to follow the river to find Kana!,"

"You idiot at least climb down the mountain if you fall the-," As Sasuke spoke the cliff under them fell from under them. They gasped and screamed as they fell into the river below.

That night Nene sat next to Minami who was gobbling down her dinner. "Minami, slow down or you'll choke," Nene put her plate down. "Your not hungry?," Minami asked. Nene shook her head. "I'm a little tired," She stood and walked over to the her futon. Granny was already sleep in hers too. She really did sleep a lot. Minami watch her slowly fall asleep before grabbing the dishes and putting them in the sink in the corner of the room. Minami hopped onto the futon next to Granny. "Nene?,"

"Yes?,"

"Do you want to go back home?,"

"Huh?,"

"I mean, when you get your memories back, will you go home?,"

Nene smiled. "Maybe, it depends what my home is like,"

"Do you think you have a family?,"

"I hope so, I want to surrounded by people I love, like you and Granny, warm people," Minami smiled and reach under her pillow. Nene heard her shuffling.

"Here," She turned over and sat up. "What's this?,"

"This was my mother make-up," Nene grabbed a small shell and opened it, inside was lip stick. Nene smiled and hugged Minami, "I'll treasure it the most!," Mina blushed and went back to her futon. "Good night Nene,"

Nene smiled at the lipstick and put her index on it, she applied it to her lips. They shined with pure red, she stood up from her futon and left the hut silently.

"You idiot!," Sasuke shouted. "How many times are you gonna repeat that," Naruto asked holding him self, they were soaking wet. "Until you stop being an idiot and that wont be anytime soon," They walked away from the river. "Where are we?!," Naruto asked frustrated. Sasuke went towards the trees and gathered fire food. Naruto turned to him as Sasuke blew fire from his mouth. "Sweet! Good job Sasuke," Naruto pulled off his jacket and fun it on a tree branch, Sasuke did the same and took off his shirt and hung it next to Naruto's. "We might as well rest here,"

Naruto sighed but he had to agree, it was too dark and they were soak, Plus they came a long way down the river. Naruto walked over to the water and leaned down he cupped his hands and splashed his face, He then let out a long deserved sigh. He looked at his reflection on the water. 'Kana…,'

"Huh?," Naruto saw something shine from the moons light, Naruto grabbed an object on the rock. A Konoha headband and a heart necklace. "Sasuke!,"

"_Kana, what do you see in Naruto?,"_

"_Well a lot of things but he makes my heart pound when I'm around him,"_

"_Idiot, that can happen with anyone you care for or like,"_

"_No your wrong, my grandmother always told me, it had to be the one you liked-Ah,"_

_Sasuke had grabbed her and kissed her. 'No this isn't right, I like Naruto-kun, so why? Is my heart pounding?' She asked herself._

_Sasuke left leaving her with a confused heart. _

_Oh wait what was I sad about?_

"_Naruto-kuuun!," He just laughed and kissed her on her nose. She blushed but it went away quickly as he began to talk again._

"_It's okay with this new nickname, Bakana, your stupider than me so this suits you," Kana sighed. _

'_But your wrong, wrong my IQ is 198 I'm not on your level Naruto-kun' She thought._

_See ya later Bakana," He teased and left._

_Oh wait what was I sad about?_

"My name is Kana?," She was panting and holding her head. Once it faded away she walked towards the sound of the river. 'A river?' She saw an apple roll from a tree in front of her. Kana smiled and picked up a bunch of them. She held out her kimono like a basket and put them on it. _'I didn't eat, so I can wash these and eat them,' _She smiled and walked towards the river. A small light was shining next to the river. "People?," She saw two figures. Kana approached them slowly and cautiously.

"She's alive, I can feel it," Sasuke said squeezing her headband. Naruto nodded, suddenly his stomach began to growl. "Heh, Guess I'm hungry,"

Sasuke sighed. '_It can't be helped, We'll have to look for something to eat,' _Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded as they both went fishing.

Kana groaned and ate an apple on a tree branch. "This is so frustrating! I want my memories back!," She groaned and jumped down from the tree and landing on the ground. She gasped as she left a large hole on the ground. _'Did I do that?,'_

Sasuke and Naruto ate their cooked fish they caught together. "When the sun comes up, we'll search for more clues," Naruto said. It was early in the morning and the sun was already slowly coming up. Sasuke walked over to his now dry shirt. He slipped it on, grabbing Naruto's jacket and tossing it at him.

"Alright Sasuke! Let's go find Kana!,"

"Are you two looking for that dead girl," A chuckled was heard. Naruto and Sasuke looked around them. "Who's there!?," Naruto shouted. A woman jumped down in front of them, the ground shook as she left a small hole under her feet. "You?! Your that woman that killed Kana!,"

"Who? Oh you mean that girl, is that what you people call her?,"

"Well she's dead now, so there's no need to get upset about a name," It was him, The man that killed her. "You! Your that bastard!," Naruto stepped forward. "Naruto hold on a second,"

"Why are we waiting! I'll never forgive him for what he did to Kana, Never,"

"I know how you feel Naruto but, we can't just rush in and blindly attack,"

Naruto growled. "It's okay, we'll end you two before you can even blink," The male assassin stated as he began to step forward.

Kana got into a stance. 'I'm like a ninja, Huh, Okay, let's see,' Kana punched a tree.

"…Ow! Ow! Ow!," She held her fist and squeezed it. A woman's voice screamed inside her head.

"_Focus your Chakra!"_

"_I am focusing!," Kana barked back. _

A loud explosion echoed in the forest, the birds scattered and Kana looked up into the air. "What's that?," She ran towards the sound without thinking.

Soon the sound of clashing metal and shouting. She ran behind a tree and peeked from behind it. "It's a fight," There was a tall woman and man wearing nothing but black. And two boys, a blonde one on his knees and the other raven haired one in front of him, protecting him. They were hurt and unarmed. The man stepped forward with his sword in hand. "I'll kill the both of you," Kana gasped. She ran towards the two boys as the sword was brought down.

"Ah!," Kana jumped in front of Sasuke and Naruto. She grabbed his wrist and he dropped his sword. "You can't fight someone who's unarmed! You lousy bastard!,"

"How?!," The woman shouted.

"She's alive…," Kana narrowed her green eyes and starred back into his. He felt his wrist made a hideous crack before withdrawing from her.

"Kana!," Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison. She smiled at them, "Don't worry! I wont let anything happen to you,"

"**How?! How are you still alive?!**," She looked up at the angry man. "I got help from a very nice village woman and her granddaughter,"

"Kana! That's really you isn't it," Naruto smiled as his cheeks turned pink.

"**I'll kill you this time for sure!**," Kana watched as the woman ran towards her in full rage.

"Chidori!," The sound of birds screeched mixed with the woman's as she was touched with the ball of lighting.

"Sa-Sasuke! That's incredible where'd you learn that?," He gave her a confused look and tackled her to the ground. Naruto quickly punched the man rushing toward them in the face. "Just stay down you cowardly bastard!,"

He flew backwards and skidded across the grab a couple of times. The man struggled to get up and he looked up at Kana glaring. "Naruto! Sasuke we have to leave," Kana shouted. They both were injured so they couldn't fight this way. "Quickly follow me!,"

"You won't escape," She gave chase and reached into his holster. "It's a bomb!," Sasuke shouted. He pushed Naruto and grabbed Kana just as soon as it exploded. Kana and Sasuke flew back, Kana felt a hard pain in her head as she hit a trunk of a tree.

Her head began to throb.

"Kana! Get up!," She heard Naruto shout her name, She looked up and saw the man in all black approaching her slowly, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and his temple. "I'll kill you," He grabbed her throat wit his large hands and squeezed. "I'll kill you! You disgust me! How they let you live, is a disgrace to each and everyone of us," He panted as blood dripped from his mouth and chin and fell to her forehead. "Sasuke…Naruto?…I can't breathe…,"

"Get off her!," The man's jaw dropped and he coughed up blood, it splattered on her cheeks and his grip loosened and he fell over. She looked up from her half-opened eyes at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kana!,"

"…Nan! Kana?! Hey," Everything quickly went black.

Kana felt her head pounding, She sat up from where she was laying. Rubbing her eyes and looking around her. Kana smiled. Sasuke and Naruto were in beds next to hers, sleeping away and bandaged up. "They're okay…," She smiled and her smiled turned into a horrorified expression. She held herself and felt her body shaking.

'_No….No…No I remember! No! I want to die! Someone please kill me!' She curled up into a ball and held her head. _

"_Kana?," She jumped and turned to the person next to her. Rosa. Kana felt her body relax a bit and she wrapped her arms around Rosa. "I remember! I remember! I remember!" She kept whispering and clinging to her teacher. Rosa held her tightly in her arms._


	2. Chapter 2

Rosa sat in a chair next to Kana. Sasuke and Naruto had been able to walk the next day, but Kana was still in bed. The room was silent as she watched over her. Kana's words played over and over in her head. _'I want to die!' _The door opened and Rosa looked up to see Kakashi. He walked towards Kana's bed. "Has she woke up yet?," He asked. Rosa shook her head, "No, I want to talk to here, so…could you do me a favor?," He down at her. "Could you keep them out of the room, I don't want them to se her like this, just until I can erase her memory again," Kakashi simply nodded as they watched the sleeping girl.

Kakashi appeared at the teams meeting point and waved at them. "Yo,"

"Your late!," Sakura and Naruto shouted. "Sorry, I got a bit side tracked," He said. "Kakashi-sensei, how's Kana?," Sakura asked. "She's…Hanging in there,"

"That's good news, we'll go visit her and see how she's doing," Kakashi raised his hand up to stop him. "Naruto, Kana isn't allowed to have visitors' for a little while,"

"What? Why?," Naruto shouted. "She isn't stable enough to have visitors' and she isn't to be woke up," He said. "Kakashi, is there something you aren't telling us?," Sasuke asked. "…You will get to visit her a bit later, as of right now she's under 24 hour guard," He said. "If something isn't wrong why can't we see her?," Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, please just wait a while longer, we **cannot** wake her up," He said. Naruto clenched his fist and growled. _'Something isn't right…' _Sasuke said to himself.

That night Naruto climbed up a tree and looked up to see a dimly lit room with a candle. Naruto peeked his head up to see Kana sleeping in her bed and no one in the room. He was about to open the window when he felt a pain in his head. He looked up to Sasuke who was holding his chin. "Sa-Sasuke?!," Naruto whispered. "You idiot! What are you doing here?!," Sasuke whispered back. "I'm visiting Kana," He said. "Tch,"

"Wait are you visiting her too Sasuke?," Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed. "Why do you ask the obvious!?," He asked. "Hehe, well what are we waiting for?," Naruto whispered and opened the sliding window. They stepped inside quietly. Naruto chuckled as he saw Kana's sleeping form. Sasuke closed the window behind them. They walked to the side of her bed. "Kana…She looks so pale," Naruto said as he looked over her, the color was gone from her body and her pink lips were white. She was ghastly white. "She's so cold," Sasuke whispered touching her hard hands. She felt like she was dead. "Hey, Kana?," Naruto whispered. "Don't wake her up! We just came to visit her," Sasuke whispered sharply. "But…I want to know if she's really okay," Naruto shook her shoulders gently. "Naruto you idiot!," Kana slowly began to open her vacant eyes. Not only did her skin lose it's color but her eyes did too, they look very dark. They were open half-way. She looked at Sasuke and then Naruto. "Sasuke…Naruto? Where am I?," She asked weakly. "You back home, at the hospital," Sasuke said. "Home?," Her eyes shot open and she sat up. Her breathing was becoming extremely heavy as if she didn't have and air in her lungs. She clenched the area in her chest where her heart was beating rapidly. "No! No! Why?! ," She kicked the blankets off her and pressed her back against the headboard. "I didn't-,"

"Kana what is it?," Naruto asked as he reach out to her. "Stay away! Don't come any closer to me!," She screamed. "Kana?," leaned in closer to her. "What's wrong? Tell us so we can help. Are you in pain?,"

Her memories began to resurface. "Stay away! I don't want to hurt you! I'm a monster!," Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Someone…Someone like me shouldn't exist! I should be dead like everyone else!," She slapped Naruto's hand away. "Please!," She grabbed Sasuke's shirt and looked up at him. "Please…Please kill me!," Sasuke grabbed her hands. "Kana, calm down!," He said. "No you don't understand!," She screamed and backed away. "You don't understand! It hurts! I want it all to go away! I don't want to be here!," The door slammed opened and Rosa stood in the door way. "No Kana!," She ran over to her and hugged her. Kana felt her suddenly body relax and she closed her eyes. Rosa laid her back down. "She should be okay for now," She covered Kana's body with the blankets. Rosa looked up at Sasuke and Naruto as they watched their friend go back to sleep, completely stunned.

Rosa put down two cups of water in the table in front of Sasuke and Naruto as they sat on the couch in the hospital. They just stared at it. "Rosa, what's wrong with Kana, why did she act like that?,"

Rosa sighed, "I guess there's no hiding it anymore, Kana's going through a mental break down," She said and they looked up at her. "A mental break down? From what?," Naruto asked squeezing his pants.

"The memory of her family," She said lowly. The hospital waiting room was empty besides the staff walking around.

"Her family?,"

"Yes, they were killed when she was young," Naruto began to become confused. "But when she was young she wasn't like that," Naruto said remembering her young smiling face. "That's because I erased her memory and brought her here after it happened,"

"So her memory was erased up until now?," Sasuke asked. "No, just those memories, I didn't want her to suffer anymore," She said spinning her coffee gently in her mug. "That attack from those ninja must have made her forget everything and when her memory started to come back, everything must have returned to her," She sighed. "But why was she screaming those words? She kept saying she did something wrong, she called herself a monster and that she should be dead like everyone else," Sasuke said. Rosa pressed her lips together. "Kana….Is the one who killed her family,"

They looked at Rosa, completely stunned. "I never wanted you to know, so you two wouldn't look at her like a monster, she cares about you two the mot you know,"

"But why? Kana isn't the type to kill her own family,"

"Someone made her do it," She said and stopped spinning her coffee. She clenched the cup a bit.

Thunder roared in the night sky as the rain came down. Kana rolled over on her futon as she began to sweat and fell hot. Her white dress was getting soaked from her sweat. Her short brown hair sticking to her face.

'_Kill them, kill them' _A dark husky voice said to her. Kana opened her eyes and they turned black and empty. She sat up and looked across her bedroom, her eyes landed on a sword sitting on a shelf on her wall. _'Kill them, what are you waiting for Kana, don't you want to protect the village? So kill them, now!' _She stood up and grabbed the sword from the shelf and pulled it from it's sheath, her face appeared on the sword, and it gleamed from the light from the thunder. Kana opened her bedroom door and stood in the hallway, staring at the floor. Her eyes still empty and dark. She pulled the entire sword out and threw the sheath away. She held the sword up in her hands and walked down the hall to a bedroom. She slide open the bedroom door and silently walked over to a sleeping girl with beautiful dark hair, she was sleeping peacefully. _'Huh? No! Wait! Don't kill her Big sis! Wake up!,' _She shouted to herself, she felt her arm lift up and brought the tip of her sword straight into her sister's heart. _'No! No! Yenny!,'_ Blood splattered on her feet and the bottom of her dress.

Kana watched as her sister opened her eyes and stared at her sister with confused look before blood fell from the corner of her mouth and she stopped moving. Kana pulled the sword out and walked out of the room and to the next one. She opened it and saw her brother sitting at his desk with his light on. He had brown hair and a small bang over his left eye and brown eyes. He was studying peacefully. Kana silently ran her sword through his chest. He gasped as He coughed up blood. He turned to see Kana with an emotionless face, she pulled the blade from his chest and he fell back, gasping for air. Kana turned away and walked out of the room to the next. _'Kotaro! Big brother! Please stop it! I don't want to kill anymore!' _She screamed to herself. _'It's already to late young Kana, there's only four more to go,' _He chuckled loudly. Kana walked into a larger bedroom where her parents slept. _"No! Please stop! Someone help me! I can't control my body!_' She shouted to herself. She raised her sword and brought it down on her fathers neck. He let out a loud groan. Her mother sat up and turned to him. "Dear?! Kana?! What have you done?! What's happened to you?! Kana! Stop," Her mother let out an ear piercing scream before Kana grabbed the base of the sword and stuck it through her mother's heart just like her sister. A mans laughter rang in her head and she screamed. _'Two more! Go! Kana, destroy your brother and sister,' _Kana ran out of the room with the sword in her hand. _"Stop it! Why are you doing this?!,__'_

She busted through her eldest sister Lia's room and cut her down and she moved to her brother Saji's room where he turned to her and she ran her sword through him. The man's chuckled began to get louder. _'They're dead! Finally!,'_

Kana felt her body become moveable and she screamed and fell to the floor as she looked at her hands, she was covered in blood, from head to toe.

"When I found her she could hardly speak, when I asked her who was controlling her, she said she could only here his voice and nothing else," Rosa whispered her cup was empty and she completely squeezed it shut. "That's awful…," Naruto said aloud. "Can't you erase her memory again?," Sasuke asked.

"I am, but as time goes by, Kana get's older and older, this technique is starting to fail to the point where I don't think she'll be able to be effected by it but for the time being, I'll keep using it,"

Rosa sat in a chair next to Kana's bed, her eyes closed and her hands lifted and pointed at Kana. Sasuke and Naruto on either side. A large purple circle appeared under her bed and the room turned dark. The circle disappeared and shattered into small pieces and circled around Kana before disappearing. A few minutes later Kana made a small noise before opening her eyes. "Naruto, Sasuke? What are you doing here?,"

"Kana! Are you okay now?," Naruto asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?," She asked and slowly sat up. "Rosa-sensei? Why re you here?,"

"I'm just coming to check on you,"

"Oh, well thank you," The room fell silent. Kana gave them a puzzled look. "Why the long faces? I'm okay I promise!," She giggled and smiled. "Kana, your back!," Naruto hugged her and she blushed. "Na-Naruto, what is it?," Her face was a bit flushed. She looked up at Sasuke who was staring at her. "Sasuke? Are you okay?,"

"Yeah, fine, just get some rest," He said touching her hand, it was warm this time. Sasuke felt himself smile. _'She's okay..,'_

"_But I'm perfectly well," She said. "Kana, we'll come back tomorrow," Rosa said and smiled. "Oh, alright…," The three left the room silently and quietly. Rosa closed the door and turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "Please….Will you two keep this secret?," She asked. They turned to her and nodded and walked away together with a sad look on their faces._

"_Sasuke…?,"_

"_What is it?,"_

"_We can't let Kana know we know-,"_

"_I know that!," He snapped. "I…I don't want her to look like that again, the way she looked at me when she asked me to kill her….I don't want her to look at me like that again," Naruto smiled a bit. "Well then I'll do my best to keep her smiling."_

"_You?," Sasuke turned to him. "What makes you think you have what it takes to make her happy," _

"_What does that mean?,"_

"_An idiot like you doesn't even know how she fells," _

"_What?! Who are calling an idiot?,"_

"_She's ad a crush on you since she first meet you," He said,_

"_Wha-?," Naruto blushed_

"_Loser, you didn't even know," _

"_That's because…Kana looks like she likes you," It was Sasuke's turned to blush. "Well it doesn't matter, I'll become the Hokage and impress Kana," He smirked. _

"_What's that?! Like that will ever happen," Sasuke said back. They argued the rest of the way home as the sun began to rise._


End file.
